


Yours

by Its_Bumblebee



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Dominant!Reader, F/M, Femdom, Love Confessions, My First Smut, Nervous Bucky Barnes, Reader-Insert, Smut, Sub Bucky Barnes, Touch-Starved, XReader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22820575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Bumblebee/pseuds/Its_Bumblebee
Summary: Bucky hasn’t been touched by a woman in seventy years. So it made sense that the first time you touched him, his whole body tensed as a shiver ran through it. It was only normal, right?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 141





	Yours

When Bucky met her, he had just joined the team. He was hanging out with Steve in the tower when she entered the room, carrying bags of fast food.

“Alright, everybody come and pick up your shit. I’m not a delivery service.”

She put the bags on the table, taking a sandwich out. She was ready to take a big bite when she noticed Bucky.

“I don’t know you. I’m pretty sure you weren’t here before I left. I’m [Y/N]”

Steve explained that [Y/N] has been away in a solo mission in the past month, so she has no idea about Bucky.

“It’s nice to meet you,” she wiped her hand on her shirt quickly and reached to shake hands with Bucky.

He just stood there, crossed-arm, stiff, looking at her as if she tried to murder him with that hand. He just didn’t feel comfortable touching anyone. [Y/N] didn’t seem offended by the hostility. She just smiled.

“Whistle if you need help with anything. I’m kinda the mom friend around here.”

She managed to make Bucky smile, then went back to her sandwich.

With time, Bucky got to know [Y/N]. She was very physical. She hugs people when she greets them, usually cuddles Wanda when they are on the couch watching a movie; she always gives people high fives and pats on the back when congratulating them.

But she always respects Bucky’s boundaries. She never pushed him. Sometimes, when she’s excited that they finished a mission successfully, she’d raise her hand for a high five, then just runs it through her hair. As if that was always the intent. No cold stares, no insisting, no snarky comments.

She’d be particularly sassy with Tony, she’d pick on Steve (lovingly, she says) make jokes with Wanda, but she has nothing but nice words and warm smiles for Bucky.

He also found out why she was part of the team. Not just because she was the ‘mom friend’ but also because she was strong. Hulk level of strong. She was an enhanced - like Wanda - and her physical strength exceeded Steve’s and his.

There’s nothing quite like seeing a lady pick up a truck a throw it in the air.

Bucky found it hot, but he didn’t dare say it out loud. Not even when he was alone with Steve and they usually talk about everything. Steve told him all about Peggy and Sharon. He almost felt like he was hiding something from his best friend.

But Steve wasn’t blind; he just didn’t say anything because he didn’t want to make Bucky feels awkward. Until one night.

They were celebrating blowing up an organization that secretly worked for Hydra. [Y/N] had a little too much to drink, just like almost everyone else in there.

She was arm-wrestling Thor and winning. Bucky lost himself watching her muscles tense, her grip so strong she was almost shaking. Thor was putting up a fight, his face red, leaning to the side; he looked like he was putting in his whole body weight.

“You’re drooling,” Steve laughed

Then suddenly Thor’s hand hit the table and everyone cheered. [Y/N] took a swing of her drink and looked and the direction of Bucky.

_Being caught staring is very awkward._

Luckily her eyes slid on Steve.

“Why are you laughing, old man? Think you can do better?” she asked him cockily.

Steve was indeed laughing, but it wasn’t at [Y/N]. He was laughing at Bucky.

[Y/N] motioned for them to join, so they did. Steve sat on the stool Thor was on just a minute before, face to face with [Y/N]. Bucky chose to lean against a wall, a bit away from everybody else. But close enough to see the arm-wrestling match.

“You want me to give you five minutes to recollect?” Steve raised an eyebrow

The girl just slammed her elbow on the table, waiting for Steve to take her on the challenge. The match lasted a while, going back and forth. Bucky didn’t know if [Y/N] was toying with Steve or if she was simply tired.

“You’re getting rusty, rookie. Can’t beat an old man?”

“I’ll tell you what, Rogers,” [Y/N] wiped the sweat from her forehead with her left hand. “When I win, you’ll have to do whatever I ask you for tonight.

Steve nodded and just like that his hand was slammed on the table. He looked at [Y/N] in shock.

“Get me a drink now, please.”

[Y/N] gave him a sly smile and he complied. She shifted a little on her chair to be able to see Bucky better.

“Wanna try your luck?” she wiggled her eyebrows while waving her hand suggestively.

“I don’t need to prove anything.”

Everybody booed.

“I’m not stronger than Steve,” Bucky defended himself. “I can’t possibly win.”

“You don’t have to,” [Y/N] reassured him, “It’s just for fun. Promise I won’t make you do anything.”

Bucky stood there, weighing the situation. Everybody was looking at him, urging him to accept.

Fuck it.

“Fine, but don’t cry when I win.”

Thor and Tony cheered as Bucky sat on the empty chair. [Y/N] winked as she dragged her fingers from his elbow to his palm. Bucky wasn’t sure if it was to measure the distance between their arms or just to tease him.

His breath froze in his lungs. He wasn’t expecting her hands to be so warm and soft. You don’t expect that from someone who fights like her. The places on his skin that she previously touched were burning, aching to feel that sensation again.

He was finally realizing that he hasn’t been touched like that by anyone in so long. Up until that moment, he had no idea just how touch starved he was.

[Y/N] wasn’t stupid. She took advantage of his moment of hesitation and pushed his hand on the table.

“Three wins in a row,” she brags, taking an exaggerated bow.

Bucky didn’t even have the time to comprehend what happened. Steve came back with [Y/N]’s drink, just as confused as his friend was. He asked him what happened, but Bucky couldn’t be bothered to answer. He was looking at [Y/N] still in awe. She made him lose himself completely with one touch.

How can one person hold this much power over him?

That much power was dangerous. Bucky couldn’t let himself be vulnerable with someone. He promised himself he won’t touch [Y/N] ever again. Not even a little.

After months, he finally started warming up to the team, but he still stayed away from [Y/N]. He didn’t know what would happen if they touched again. He would probably spontaneously combust.

Yeah, probably.

But he kept talking to her. He didn’t want to be impolite. They would chat in the boring days when they had no superhero duties. They even went out for a coffee once because Bucky couldn’t refuse her.

He didn’t realize it then, but it wasn’t just her touch that had power over him. It was her. So he still did everything in his power to avoid any direct contact. He even went as far as to let her fall when she stumbled once. They were walking on the street, maybe she stepped on something or she just doesn’t know how to walk in heels because the next second she was falling and Bucky just let it happened. All due to him being too scared to touch her.

That was a mistake. He regretted it immediately, but he couldn’t take it back. Maybe it was for the better. Now she’ll never want to be close to him again.

All this lasted until one night when Bucky was in the kitchen eating cereal as any other adult does at two in the morning.

What? He couldn’t sleep and he felt a bit hungry.

That’s when [Y/N] busted through the door, happily humming a song.

“What are you doing here at this hour?” she asks Bucky when she finally notices him.

“Couldn’t sleep,” he murmurs, shoving a spoonful of cereal into his mouth.

[Y/N] got a glass of water and rested against a counter.

“Why are you up?”

“A friend had a bachelorette party and she insisted I come for at least a few hours. I feel like I’m already too old so I left as soon as the strippers appeared.”

She laughed.

“Hey, did you cut your hair?”

[Y/N] extended a hand to touch Bucky’s hair which caught him off guard. She ran a hand through his brown locks and he stiffened. He knows he should’ve told her to stop. Stay away from him. Never touch him again. He knew if he did that, [Y/N] would respect his boundaries and do just that. But deep down he was eager for the next time her hands would be on him.

He wanted her touch, her hands on his body, her lips on his. He wanted to be hers so badly it hurt. And that scared him the most. Just how dangerous it was having someone mean so much to you and make you so nervous and shaky and… happy.

Bucky couldn’t trust anybody with that kind of power. Hell, he couldn’t even trust himself for so long.

But was it so bad that he wanted to forget all of that for one night and just enjoy her touch?

“It just looks like that after I get out of bed,” he finally answered the question.

“You’re really tense,” [Y/N] said in a hushed tone. “I could give you a massage, it might even help you sleep.”

Her hands were already slipping from his scalp to his shoulders and Bucky had to hold down a moan.

Even though his shirt her touch was electric. She worked her way from his shoulder to the nape of his neck. He would let go of small gasps and groans, but [Y/N] didn’t seem to mind. People make these sounds when they get massages, it was normal. The goosebumps he got were also normal. And the images that starting forming in the back of his mind of them slow dancing, cuddling, kissing, touching and making love to each other: completely normal.

“Is it okay like this or do you want me to press harder?”

Her lips almost touched his ear as she whispered. She was so close and her hands were so gentle. Bucky started feeling dizzy. How could he not trust her? She was so nice to him since day one and she was so careful with him now. Almost like he was made of glass.

Bucky couldn’t remember a moment in his life when he felt so protected and cared for.

“It’s fine,” he managed to murmur.

His voice didn’t sound like him.

“I don’t get you Bucky. One second you look at me like I’m the most beautiful woman you’ve seen, then for weeks, you do everything in your power to avoid me. Now you’re melting in my arms. I don’t get it. Do you hate me or not?”

She took her hand off of him, making Bucky whimper.

“Don’t –” he started, but stopped. “I don’t hate you. I’m just shy, okay?”

That was half a truth.

“At least look me in the eyes, goddamit!”

Bucky feared that she’d ask that. Momentarily he was sitting at the table, with his back facing [Y/N] so went back to sitting on a counter. He had no problem facing her, he would love to see her face. Except there was a little problem. He was hard and there was no way [Y/N] wouldn’t see it through his sweatpants.

He couldn’t help it. He was just so overwhelmed with sensations and his body reacted. It made him feel dirty.

“Look at me,” [Y/N] demanded.

“I’m sorry!” Bucky’s voice cracked. “I’m so sorry. I should’ve told you sooner but I was so confused and your hands felt so good.”

[Y/N] realized that he was on the verge of crying. He tried to swallow a knot in his throat.

“Fuck, I’m sorry.”

“You don’t need to apologize. I just want to know what happened.”

Bucky took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. Why was opening up so hard for him? It wasn’t like [Y/N] gave him any reason not to trust her. Yet here he was, almost crying because it’s too hard for him to express how he feels.

“I like you,” he starts in a whisper. “It’s just that the last time I liked someone they chose someone else over me.”

He didn’t mean to say that. He didn’t even think about it until now. But now that it came out of his mouth there was no going back. And it made sense. Steve never wanted him like that. Why would anybody?

Was this actually what he has always been scared of? [Y/N] choosing someone else over him?

The girl let out a sigh and moves. She slowly sat down on the table, now facing Bucky completely. She gently guided his head on her lap, letting it rest there. Then started carefully running a hand through Bucky’s hair.

There was no better feeling in this world than [Y/N]’s hand running through his hair.

“This is nice,” he murmurs.

And they stood like that for a while in silence. Until [Y/N] thought Bucky fell asleep on her lap.

“You know,” she whispers. “I like you, too. And only you.”

Bucky’s head shoots up, looking at her in disbelief. Her hand cupped his chin carefully, making him keep eye contact with her.

“You look really pretty with your face all red.”

He stood up slowly until their eyes were at the same level. _God, she has beautiful eyes._ She kissed him on the nose and smiled.

“Then I must be looking cute as hell right now.”

Bucky couldn’t think straight. [Y/N]’s lips were so close, if he’s learned in just a millimeter they’d be kissing. He has thought about this moment for so long.

_Kiss me, kiss me, kiss me._

He repeats in his head over and over like a spell.

_Please kiss me._

“You do.”

And she kissed him, gently as if afraid not to scare him away. Her lips were barely touching his, moving agonizingly slow. Bucky couldn’t hold in a moan when [Y/N]’s hands started roaming his body. That seemed to encourage the woman to be bolder.

The kiss got increasingly deeper, stronger, needier. Bucky didn’t even realize she was slowly pushing him against the nearest wall until his back touched it. Her body was now flushed against his. Her lips left his and started exploring the rest of his body, from his jaw to his neck and collar bones. Then suddenly, her lips were no more.

“Why did you stop?”

“I don’t want to cross any lines but I want to fuck you right now so badly it hurts.”

Bucky couldn’t get harder than that. Her words sounded too good to be true. He couldn’t let her stop now. He wanted it more than he could ever imagine.

He wanted to make her feel good, to be hers.

“What’s stopping you?” he asks between shortened breaths.

She looked him in the eye as if trying to make sure he meant what he said.

“You want me to take you here or in my room?”

He couldn’t speak so he pointed with his head in the general direction of her room. He didn’t expect her to lift him in her arms like he weighed nothing and bring him to her room. It was a turn on, for sure.

[Y/N] let out a giggle in excitement, one that made Bucky’s heart flutter. He hasn’t seen her so happy, ever. And it was all because of him.

“Help me with my zipper,” she demanded.

And Bucky obliged. He didn’t know if it was too soon to say how much he loved that demanding tone.

[Y/N] let her dress fall from her figure. She pushed him gently on the bed then placed herself on top of him. He didn’t get to fully gaze at her body so he let his hands do the searching and appreciating. Sliding up and down, exploring.

“You should know I’m ticklish,” she giggled.

“Oh, sorry.”

She looked at him. This was a good angle for her. On top of him. She took his hands and guided them on the sheets, above his head, then held his wrists with one hand. The other started creeping under his shirt.

Bucky tried to not make it so obvious how needy he was, but he couldn’t help it. With her mouth attacking his neck, her hand on his chest the sensations were overwhelming. He became a moaning, whimpering mess underneath her.

He was fully clothed and he started to fear that he might come already if she didn’t slow down.

“Undress.”

_Fuck. That tone was going to kill him._

He took off his clothes eagerly, not caring how obviously excited he was now. And they kissed again with more passion and fire than ever before. No one made Bucky feel like that until now.

“You’re so gorgeous,” [Y/N] would whisper between kisses. Then she’d start peppering small kisses on his chest and abdomen, going lower and lower while complimenting him.

Bucky has never felt so desired in his life. How could he not trust [Y/N] when all she ever did was make him feel safe and loved? He was messed up but she did bring out the best in him. Just like he hopes he brought up the best in her.

A loud moan escaped his lips as [Y/N]’s hand started rubbing him through his boxers. She murmured another compliment as she kissed the inside of his thighs.

“If you keep doing that, I might melt into this bed and disappear.”

She laughed. It sounded so sweet and pure, especially considering the not-so-sweet-and-pure things Bucky hopes she’ll do to him.

She pulled a little at the band of his boxers. “Are you sure you wanna do this? We can always stop if you want to.”

“Yes, fuck yes. I’m yours.”

That put a smile on [Y/N]’s lips as her eyes darkened with desire. She wanted to ravish him right then and there, but where would the fun be in that. She waited for this moment for such a long time she thought it would never come. She was going to savor every second of it.

She dragged Bucky’s boxers down, slowly exposing him. He was so impatient, squirming underneath her, begging to be fucked. She was thinking of taking him in her mouth, teasing him – edging him until he can’t take it.

“Stop,” he whimpered suddenly. “Are you sure you want to do this? You don’t have to do this for m-aaah”

His words melted into a moan, then a bunch of swears as [Y/N] licked him from the base to the tip. She barely gave his dick a few strokes before he stops her again. “Wait… God, it’s embarrassing.”

His hands were covering his red face now.

“What happened?”

“Don’t laugh but nobody did this to me before and I was really horny already and you’re so fucking hot and – a sigh – I’m going to come if you don’t stop.”

“Okay. I’m not laughing. You want to take a break?”

Bucky shook his head. “I want to eat you out.”

That made [Y/N] smile. “Have you ever done that before?”

He shook his head again. [Y/N] was lying beside him in bed now, resting on one elbow. She gave his forehead a sweet kiss.

“Then go ahead, big boy.”

She tried not to laugh at the cheesiness of what she said. It was really hard to hold it in. She felt so ecstatic to be with him it made her giddy. She didn’t want to laugh so much because she noticed how self-cautious Bucky was and he’d probably think she’s laughing at him.

Meanwhile, he placed himself between her thighs, not knowing for sure how to begin. He began to eat her out slowly, with soft licks then gradually getting more and more excited as [Y/N] was moaning encouragements. She got louder and louder as she felt her climax reaching. Then he introduced one finger inside of her, carefully, making her groan.

He was so hard and hot, he started slowly humping the bed in hope of relief.

“Good boy, Bucky, you’re gonna make me come.”

Her fingers found their way into Bucky’s hair as she came. The sounds she made, coupled with her pulling on his hair and the humping of the bed send him over the edge.

“Sorry I couldn’t last longer,” he said as he laid on top of her, head on her chest.

“Shh, that was perfect. Plus, we have plenty of time to explore each other and make each other feel good.

“Does that mean that I’m yours?”

“You’re mine.”


End file.
